


My Heart is Stripped For You

by MeggieChan16



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Red Action is the owner of a famous nightclub that is known for its wealthy clientele and famousness.Enid is a retired hero who is forced to find a well paying job.





	My Heart is Stripped For You

**Author's Note:**

> (K.O. is at least 17 in this story, don't say shet)

_{Enid's pov}_

I was sat on the edge of the bed, watching my girlfriend furiously marching from one corner to another. I didn’t even try to wipe any of my tears that were slowly tracing down my cheeks. "Gimme another chance, please.." I whispered with a shivery voice. I spotted anger in her eyes when she stopped in her tracks and looked at me with her arms crossed on her chest. "Another chance? You want another chance? You don't even have the courage to look at me when I am talking to you!" She walked over to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to raise my head. "You want me back? Say it then!" She growled angrily and I tried to stop my racing heart. My hands started to shake as well as my body. I loved her so much and I was willing to die for her, but sometimes she terrified me with her behaviour. In recent months it was more often than I would like. "I-I want you back.." I sobbed silently.

She let go of me and slapped me so hard that I felt fresh tears stream down. _ Why is she doing this? What happened that made her change so much? She was so sweet when we had met. _"I-I love you," I whispered, hoping that it would give back my sweet Elodie. "I am sick and tired of you being a leech. Ever since you retired from being a hero, all you do is sit at home on your ass, doing nothing." She said and stepped away from me, marching again. I felt anger rise inside me and I felt so desperate at that time. "But it was all you! You told me to retire and quit my job. You told me to move in with you. You're keeping me here, saying I'm not aloud to go out!" I shouted at her. Within a few seconds, I regretted everything. I saw the fury in her eyes that I knew I wasn't going to forget easily. She clenched her fists and I instinctively shut my eyes, trying to erase the picture of her angry.

"What did you just say?" I heard her voice so close to me. I felt her fingers in my hair, forcing my head back. I hissed in pain and opened my eyes. "What did you just say?" She repeated again, louder this time. "N-no… nothing.." I whispered, trying to force down the new tears that threatened to come up. "That's right." I couldn't hold the sob inside of me and I silently nodded my head. She let go of me and started to dress herself. "I'm heading out. I'm giving you another chance. Clean the house, make us dinner and don't you even dare burn it like last time. You know what will happen, do you hear me?" _I love you! I love you so much, why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong? "_I asked if you heard me. Are you deaf?" She said. "I heard you.." I replied silently. "Then I expect an answer when I ask next time. Remember that." And with that, she left the house.

Right after I heard the sound of the door closing, I laid on the bed, held my knees to my chest and cried my soul out. I was so confused and so hurt. I didn't know what happened to us to make her act like this. _ Maybe it's me. Maybe it's all me. I could've changed and she's just trying to change me back. I can make her love me again. _ I wiped my tears and with my new determination, I began to clean the house. After a few hours I heard a knock on the door and my heart started to race. _ It's not Elodie. Who could it be? _ I opened the door to see Rad, my best friend. I hadn't seen him nor K.O. for half a year. When Elodie had banned me from seeing them, I listened. I was so happy to see him again, but at the same time afraid of what Elodie would do if she found out. I was totally dead and so was Rad as well. "Rad?" I breathed out confused. "Pack your things Enid, you're coming with me."

He passed by me and walked inside. "What? Rad what are you doing? You can't be here, you have to leave!" I grabbed his shoulder and tried to shove him outside to save our asses but he swiped my hand away, putting all of my clothes into a bag. "Please! Please.. just leave." "You haven't talked to me for half a year. You've completely ignored my calls and texts. K.O.'s too. We had no clue on where the hell you were or if you were even still alive. I see your bruises, Enid. I'm not blind or a complete idiot, you're coming with me. K.O. has the car running." "No! No, no, no. Elodie won't allow this. You have to go, she's going to be really angry. Please." I started to cry again. "I just found you and I'm taking you with me. I am not leaving you here Enid." "But I love her. It's my fault that she's doing this, I deserve this. She's just now making me realize that.."

He grabbed my shoulders and I spotted concern and worry in his eyes. "What did she do to you? Enid, my sweet Enid. Let's go, K.O.'s waiting for us." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, I shouted and tried to grab something to stop him. _ Elodie is going to kill me, she's going to kill Rad and K.O. I had to cook, I had to clean. I had to. She's a good person, I'm the one who changed. The one who's doing things wrong in our relationship. "_Rad! Let me fucking go!" I yelled desperately as he picked me up over his shoulder and walked to his van. "You're going to thank us one day Enid."


End file.
